El Sol, La Luna y El Mar
by Umi Minamino
Summary: traduccion del fic de EdSpikeSesshyGirl Inmediatamente después de la misión de rescate de Sasuke,Naruto es puesto en confinamiento gracias a una votación,que ni Tsunade puede oponerse.El día de su cumpleaños 16,Danzou hace un trato con Akatsuki.itanaru
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Inmediatamente después de la misión de rescate de Sasuke, Naruto es puesto en confinamiento gracias a una votación, que ni Tsunade puede oponerse. El día de su cumpleaños 16, Danzou hace un trato con Akatsuki. Se pone en movimiento una cadena de eventos que juntaran a tres mortales ninja.

advertencia: Itanaru

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece

**El Sol, La Luna y El Mar**

**Capitulo 1- El Sol**

_Amaterasu_

_La diosa del sol y gobernadora del bastó cielo. Ella era muy brillante y radiante por lo cual sus padres la enviaron a la __bóveda celeste, dónde ella ha gobernado desde hace ya mucho. Cuando la tierra fue devastada, ella desapareció. Su desaparición privo al mundo de luz y vida._

_--_

Kakashi corría lo más rápido posible a través del bosque para lograr llegar a su destino. Su carga era la última de las cinco que era llevada de vuelta a la aldea después de que la misión fracasara. Había sido un completo desastre y casi todos habían sufrido heridas demasiado graves. Cuando vio por primera vez la distintiva cabellera rubia en el suelo, temió lo peor. Pero al sentir el débil pulso tomó al chico y corrió. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver las puertas de Konoha. Bien, ya estaba cerca de casa. Su carga necesitaba atención medica de urgencia. Naruto viviría, gracias a que el bijuu hacia bien su trabajo, pero aun así no se encontraba en muy buen estado. Aparte, como al parecer Naruto y la Godaime tenían una buena relación, estaba seguro de que ella se aseguraría de que el chico se encontrara bien.

Finalmente al llegar a las puertas de la aldea, fue detenido por un grupo de ninjas con mascaras.

"De aquí en adelante, nosotros nos haremos cargó". Él que iba adelante dijo.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos en confusión. "Con que autoridad?" .No se movió ni intentó bajar al rubio.

"Con la autoridad del consejo, ni que fuera de tu interés."Eso levantó las sospechas del peliplateado. Su flojo comportamiento se llenó de tensión y tenso el abrazó que ejercían sus brazos sobre su inconsciente estudiante. "Pero necesita atención medica de inmediato. Lo estaba llevando al hospital." Intentaba encontrar una forma de llegar a la Hokage y alejarse de estos hombres.

"Esto no puede esperar. Nos aseguraremos de que reciba la atención que necesesite. Nos lo llevamos ahora."

Esa no era una petición. Era una orden. Una parte de Kakashi quería dar la vuelta y huir con el rubio en espera de superar al grupo de Anbu. Algo malo iba a pasar, tenía el presentimiento. Pero también estaba seguro de que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir si huía. Incluso sin su Sharingan, se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeado. Suspiro. Desgraciadamente no tenía otra opción más que ceder a lo que le podían. Con suerte encontraría a Tsunade y ella seria capaz de detener lo que fuera que estaba planeando el consejo. De mala gana entregó a Naruto y observo como se desaparecían. Tan pronto como se fueron, se dirigió al hospital en busca de la Godaime para decirle lo ocurrido.

Naruto gimió al abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente los cerró a causa de la brillante luz. Fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, esperando que se acostumbraran antes de abrirlos por completo como anteriormente había ocurrido. Una vez que se adaptaron sus ojos, volteo a ver a su alrededor. Estaba confundido. Este lugar no era su departamento. Era el hospital? No, no se parecía su habitación que normalmente ocupaba. Trato moverse pero fue en vano. Al mirar sus muñecas, vio correas que lo mantenían atado. Por que estaba atado a la cama? , Que demonios estaba ocurriendo? , intentó moverse otra vez, pero de nuevo fue en vano.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Es un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y luego se cerraron de forma amenazadora. Esa voz hizo que el rubio entrara en pánico. Los recuerdos de la persona a la que le pertenecía la voz no eran muy buenos. Volvió a intentar escapar.

"Deja de moverte. No podrás salir." Danzou se movió para dejar ver a Naruto su envuelta cara. "Creo que tu y yo necesitamos discutir unas cuentas cosas"

"Que quieres conmigo? Donde esta baa-chan?"

"Te refieres a la Hokage? Ella esta muy ocupada en este momento, como para estar aquí contigo. Verás, casi todos lo miembros de tu equipo están muriendo"

Naruto jadeo. Se había estado preguntando que le habría ocurrido al resto de sus compañeros.

"Y ya que ella esta ayudando a gente mucho más importante que tu, nosotros haremos lo mejor por cuidarte."

El rubio trago frio. Temía preguntar lo obvio. "Q-que es lo que van a hacer?"

Danzou sonrió. "Hmm… que hare contigo? Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Veamos, que seria apropiado para alguien que corrompió al ultimo Uchiha…"

"Que?! No, yo no… "

"… y lo forzó a dejar la aldea, hiciste que tu equipo sufriera heridas, casi se matan tratando de encontrarlo…"

"Pero… no fue…"

"… Además eres un peligro para la aldea, por lo que hay dentro de ti. Que debería hacer contigo?" Se quedó viendo al rubio con su ojo bueno. "Creo que es hora de ponerte en tu lugar. Nada mas que te curemos."

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron al ver una aguja. De donde había salido la enfermera? "NO! Que demonios estás haciendo?" Volvió a luchar contra las cueras que lo tenían atado "Aléjate de mi! no he hecho nada malo."

La persona desconocida lo detuvo y le inyecto en el brazo. Lentamente los forcejeos de Naruto se calmaron a la par que el liquido tomaba efecto. Danzou se agachó observando como Naruto quedaba inconsciente.

"Duerme. Cuando despiertes estarás en el lugar al que perteneces"

--

Cuando despertó de nuevo, tembló al sentir una corriente de aire frio, busco con sus manos su cobija. Al no sentir nada, abrió sus ojos y parpadeo. Este no era su departamento! Se sentó demasiado rápido y su cabeza dio vueltas. Luego vio a su alrededor. "En donde estoy?" Había muy poco espacio para moverse, a caso y uno apenas se podía levantar de la cama, que no era mas que un pedazo de cemento con un colchón muy viejo. La puerta era de metal, las paredes, piso y techo eran de piedra. En un rincón estaba un pequeño baño con su lavabo. No estaba muy seguro de querer usarlo. Estaba muy sucio. ' _estoy soñando?' _

Se pellizco… fuerte.

Nada

'_Genjutsu?'_

Hizo con sus manos el símbolo de liberación, pero entonces noto algo en sus muñecas. Eran dos brazaletes de metal. Puso sus dedos de nuevo en forma del símbolo y trató de juntar su chakra.

Nada ocurrió.

No podía sentir nada. Ni siquiera podía sentir a Kyuubi.

Trago saliva. Recordaba haber peleando contra Sasuke. También recordaba a Kakashi diciéndole que Sasuke se había marchado. Recordaba al viejo del consejo. Se mordió el labio al sentir que un temor se apoderaba de el. '_Por favor que sea un Genjutsu… por favor…" _

Después de lo que le pareció una hora, escucho unas llaves en la puerta, esta se abrió con un gran chirrido. Danzou entró lentamente y se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Naruto brinco y se puso de pie. Pensaba que podía derrotar a un viejo como Danzou. Lanzó un gritó y corrió hacia adelante con la esperanza de darle un puñetazo y salir a su libertad. Danzou lo esquivo, fue mas rápido de lo que había pensado Naruto. Una persona con mascara apareció en el lugar de Danzou y lanzó al rubio hacia atrás quien se pegó en la pared.

Naruto intentó pararse de nuevo pero el dolor lo inmovilizo desde la espalda hasta sus pies, maldecía mientras colapsaba de nuevo en el suelo.

"Duele, no es así? Ahora que no hay ningún zorro que te ayude, al fin sabrás lo que es el dolor de verdad. " Danzou dijo esto mientras veía como Naruto luchaba contra el dolor.

"Que me hiciste?" Naruto preguntó

"Solo te hice un humano como nosotros. No es eso lo que siempre deseaste?" El viejo del consejo se rio de forma burlesca. "Esos brazaletes y el collar bloquean el flujo de chakra. No te vas a curar rápido. Así que… que te parece tu nuevo hogar?"

Naruto movió una temblorosa mano a su cuello, sintiendo el collar. "No puedes mantenerme aquí. Baa-chan me va a sacar"

"Tienes una fe ciega en ella. Ella no te puede ayudar. Ni tu sensei. Ni ninguno de tus amigos. En estos momentos la mayoría te cree muerto."

"Mientes!"

"El sensei que te trajo de vuelta probablemente en este momento esta teniendo unas modificaciones a sus recuerdos mas recientes. Y ya que el consejo aprobó esto, Tsunade no podrá hacer nada. Además ella no tiene idea de donde estás. Este lugar solo es conocido por altos miembros de Root. "

"No…" Naruto susurró moviendo su cabeza.

"Claro que si. Disfruta tu nuevo hogar, ya que vas a estar en el un tiempo." La puerta se cerró de un solo golpe.

Naruto no se movió de su lugar.

_Tres años después._

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió con mucho ruido. Estaba trabada por falta de uso. El sonido no molesto en absoluto al ocupante del cuarto.

Ni siquiera se movió. Si uno no supiese pensaría que se trataba de un cadáver. Lo único que mostraba que estaba vivo era el lento subir y bajar del pecho.

Uzumaki Naruto había estado en ese lugar mucho tiempo y había aprendido a ignorar a todo y todos. Ni que fuera a ir a algún lugar. Las únicas personas que veía eran Danzou o otra que le traía algo que parecía comida.

Cualquiera de sus amigo que lo viera, no lo hubiese reconocido. Ya no parecía aquel alegre muchacho que habían conocido. Su piel que otrora fuese bronceada ahora apenas y tenía color. Su dorada cabellera que antes fuese difícil de controlar y siempre en forma de picos, ahora caía como cortina, ocultando su cara. Había crecido, la evidencia yacía en sus pantalones que le llegaba arriba de las pantorrillas.

"Buenas tardes Naruto" Danzou espero obtener respuesta pero sabía que no la iba a recibir. El muchacho no hablaba con nadie. "Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Para celebrarlo te llevare a dar un pequeño paseo."

Dos hombres se acercaron al casi catatónico rubio y lo levantaron, cada uno sostenía un brazo de el y lo llevaron fuera de la celda.

La única acción que realizo Naruto fue la de parpadear.

Estaba afuera.

Afuera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Naruto sintió el impulso de moverse.

Tomó un gran bocanada de aire, le llegaron los olores de la tierra, las hojas y comida proveniente de las casas. Agarrotadamente movió su cabeza para ver el cielo estrellado. Luego vio hacia su aldea, parecía que no había sufrido muchos cambios.

Se preguntó como estaban todos. Baa-chan todavía era Hokage?, Como se encontraría su antiguo equipo?, Kakashi-sensei seguía llegando tarde?, Estaría Ero-sennin en las aguas termales juntando "información" para sus libros? , Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji… Hinata todavía se sonrojaría a cada rato? Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Iruka-sensei…

Iruka-sensei…

Se preguntaba si el también creería las mentiras. Espero que muy en el fondo, su sensei favorito pensara que estaba vivo, aun cuando ya casi no había esperanza.

Gaara…

Tal vez no lo conociera muy bien, pero el lo consideraba un hermano debido a las circunstancias que los rodeaban a ambos. Esperaba que ya no fuese tan malvado.

Sasuke…

Era todavía Sasuke o ya era una mezcla rara entre Uchiha/Orochimaru? Ya habría logrado su venganza?

Desafortunadamente no pudo disfrutar de su libertad, ya que empezaron a moverse, rápido. Era llevado a gran velocidad a través del bosque, a los lados iba el resto del equipo de Danzou.

Les tomó varias hora el llegar a un claro. La luna ya estaba muy alto en el cielo. Gracias a eso, Naruto no tuvo muchos problemas al identificar al grupo que se encontraba en frente. Estaban cubiertos con capas negras con nubes rojas.

Akatsuki.

Era el ultimo grupo de personas que Naruto esperaba ver.

Vio a su alrededor. No había visto a estos miembros antes, los únicos con los que había tenido algún contacto habían sido Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame. No estaban rodeados, pero no tenían que estarlo, ya que no importaba cuan buenos eran los Anbu de Root, si el fuera a hacer una apuesta, sin dudarlo apostaría por Akatsuki ya que dudaba que alguien fuese capaz de derrotarlos. Lo mas probable era que estuviesen ahí por el. Una vez que estos pensamientos se asentaron en su mente, no pudo evitar el intentar mover, forcejeo con su débil cuerpo en busca de liberarse de los Anbu.

"Eh cumplido con mi parte del trató." Dijo Danzou "Eh capturado al demonio de nueve colas como me pediste. Su chakra esta retenido y su cuerpo esta débil. No debería ser problema para ti."

Naruto dejó de forcejear abruptamente. Ahora lo entendía

"Ya lo veo." El hombre que le respondió era alto de cabello rojizo con tonos naranjas y múltiples piercing. "Y como has cumplido, nosotros también lo haremos. "

Se había convertido en un peón.

"Tengo su palabra de que Konoha no será atacada?"

El hombre asintió "Claro". Nadie vio el brillo de malicia de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta y observo expectante a los dos hombres que tenían a Naruto. Se alejaron tras una señal de Danzou. Las rodillas de Naruto demasiado débiles como para soportar el peso de su propietario, hicieron que cayera al suelo. Incluso si quisiera pelear, escapar, estaba muy débil para moverse. Otro miembro de Akatsuki dio un paso al frente, tenía una mascara naranja. Se puso frente al rubio y susurro unas palabras, luego le tocó la frente. Naruto se desmayo.

Al instante todos los miembros de Akatsuki desaparecieron junto con Naruto.

TBC...

Por favor R&R


	2. Chapter 2 La Luna

Muchas gracias por sus Reviwes.

Resumen: Inmediatamente después de la misión de rescate de Sasuke, Naruto es puesto en confinamiento gracias a una votación, que ni Tsunade puede oponerse. El día de su cumpleaños 16, Danzou hace un trato con Akatsuki. Se pone en movimiento una cadena de eventos que juntaran a tres mortales ninja.

advertencia: Itanaru

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece

**El Sol, La Luna y El Mar**

**Capitulo 2- La Luna**

_Tsukiyomi_

_El dios de la luna y hermano de la diosa del sol Amaterasu._

_Tan pronto como Tsukiyomi nació, subió a la bóveda celeste y vivió con su hermana. Pero un día enfado a Amaterasu con sus acciones tan violentas. Estaba tan enojada que se rehusó a ver a Tsukiyomi de nuevo. Siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro en el cielo. Esa es la razón por lo que el día y la noche nunca están juntos._

_--_

_--_

Uchiha Itachi estaba sentado en un árbol, con sus pies en una pose relajante observando el paisaje nocturno. El y su compañero Hoshigaki Kisame iban de regreso a la base de Akatsuki después de otra búsqueda en vano del contenedor del Kyuubi. Se detuvieron para pasar la noche y Kisame tomó la primera guardia, ya que una vez que se dormía era casi imposible volver a despertarlo. Y Ahora aquí estaba el, tomando la segunda guardia. Encontraba una paz en la noche; era luna llena, brillaba en lo alto del cielo, casi hipnotizándolo con su belleza. El viento estaba algo frio, pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto.

Desafortunadamente eran este tipo de noches las que le hacían recordar su pasado.

Contario a la creencia popular, Itachi no era del todo insensible. Si sentía, solo que lo ocultaba muy bien. Ya que era eso lo que le habían enseñado prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Los ninjas no mostraban emoción alguna. Los Uchiha no mostraban emociones. La misión era lo mas importante. Su deseo por se el perfecto Uchiha y también por ser la imagen ideal de un shinobi lo habían llevado a esto.

Había funcionado muy bien.

Así que cuándo le fue entregada su misión ni parpadeo. Hizo su trabajo incluso cuándo sabía que era lo que eso implicaba, lo hizo como cualquier otro ninja.

Aun cuándo vio a las personas caer, llenas de sangre a alguna que otra gritando o llorando, el no derramo ni una lágrima. Era su misión y la tenía que cumplir.

Solo cuándo su hermano apareció, fue que sintió algo de remordimiento.

Este tipo de noches le recordaban esto y mas. Lo hacían pensar en las sonrisas que su madre siempre le dedicaba, los sermones de su padre y la ciega admiración de su pequeño hermano. Tristemente, se asociaban con sus sueños frecuentes o debería, decir, pesadillas sobre las visiones que intentaba enterrar … visiones que habían sido memorizadas por su Sharingan- su madre con su silenciosa aceptación de su destino, la desaprobación de su padre al haber traicionado al clan y el odio de su hermano. Eso ultimo era lo que hacia que su sentimiento de tristeza aumentara. Le había robado la inocencia y lo había dejado sin mas que un mal dirigido odio.

Si, había sido con un propósito pero eso no acallaba los gritos de culpa que nunca mostraba. A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que hubiese tomado otra táctica con el. Tal vez así su tonto hermano se habría quedado en casa a donde pertenecía , en vez de haber ido con Orochimaru.

Se concentro tanto en estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a amanecer. Solo salió de su estado al escuchar un gran ronquido. Se volteo hacia Kisame y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Itachi y Kisame lentamente hicieron su camino a través de los túneles de la base de Akatsuki. Ninguno hablaba, pero es era común entre ellos. Los dos tal vez fueran compañeros y se tuvieran respeto mutuo, pero ninguno podría decir abiertamente que le caía bien el otro.

Pero claro mientras ambos pudieran contar con el otro para protegerse la espalda, no importaba que se cayeran bien o no.

Kisame había sido asignado al Uchiha como compañero casi inmediatamente después de que Itachi se hiciera miembro. En ese entonces, no era tan diferente a como es ahora, solo un poco mas joven. Igual de silencioso e insensible. No había nada. Nunca mostraba emoción alguna…ni con su boca, ni con sus ojos mucho menos en sus acciones. Lo hacia desconfiar. La gente siempre decía que los callados eran…

El espadachín era totalmente lo contrario – escandaloso, descarado y nunca ocultaba sus emociones, que casi siempre tenían que ver con derramar sangre por enojo o por diversión. Haber sido uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla llegaba a ocasionar esto; el era feliz mientras hubiera sangre y violencia y por supuesto también el poder usar a Samehada.

Finalmente llegaron a los niveles bajos de la base, donde la mayoría viva; los niveles superiores servían básicamente de distracción por si eran atacados. Ya que si uno entraba sin un anillo de identificación, las trampas que había en casi todo el lugar se activaban.

Su destino inmediato en estos momento era la habitación del líder. Pein siempre quería que se reportaran los mas pronto posible. No iba a estar muy alegre en esta ocasión, si se tenía en cuenta que no habían sabido nada del contenedor del Kyuubi desde hacia una semana o un mes e incluso un año… reportarse era tan aburrido. Itachi era el que siempre hablaba mientras que Kisame se quedaba un poco atrás a esperar. No se explicaban como habían llegado a este mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Quizás se debía a que Itachi era un ex Anbu por lo cual siempre decía las cosas sin rodeos, directo al punto a diferencia de Kisame que solo reportaba lo que a el le parecía importante o sea las peleas, todo lo demás que quizá fuese mas importante, no lo mencionaba.

Lo primero que notaron al llegar al salón principal de Akatsuki fue el extraño sentimiento de emoción en el aire. Itachi estaba un poco curioso en saber que era lo que ocurría, pero no lo dijo por obvias razones, además sabía que si esperaba lo suficiente, Kisame le ahorraría la molestia. La mayor parte del tiempo aun cuándo hubieran miembros en la base, esta se mantenía en silencio ya que la mayoría se la vivía a fuera en el camino y cuándo llegaban, no se quedaban por un largo tiempo. Las misiones los mantenían ocupados. Como la mayoría se la vivía en compañía de su compañero, en cualquier momento de paz, ambos la aprovechaban. Así que todo miembro se la pasaba solo, aun que claro había sus excepciones. Excepciones cuyos nombres eran Deidara y Hidan. Itachi encontraba a ambos escandalosos y desesperantes aparte en el caso de Hidan llorón. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de mantener la boca callada por mucho tiempo y como si eso no fuera poco ambos siempre trataban de meter a todos en sus inútiles conversaciones. Por esto era que Itachi había llegado a la sabía decisión de permanecer en su habitación, encerrado.

Se encontraron a Deidara en el pasillo. Itachi apenas y noto su presencia, pero Kisame se detuvo y le gritó al ex-ninja de la roca.

"Hey, que ha paso?"

"a poco no has escuchado nada? Hemos conseguido al demonio de nueve colas un."

"Que?"

"Como?" El interés de Itachi pudo mas una vez que se entero que el Kyuubi estaba en posesión de Akatsuki.

La fría voz hizo que Deidara se encogiera de miedo. "Que te hace creer que se como ocurrió? Sasori-danna y yo acabamos de regresar. Lo acabó de escuchar de Hidan un."

Kisame se rio. "Bueno eso significa que nuestro trabajo a concluido, no Itachi?"

"Hn" Itachi se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando. No sabía como reaccionar ante esta notica. Estaba sorprendido al escuchar que Akatsuki había conseguido al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. El pensaba que el Kyuubi iba a ser el mas difícil de conseguir ya que Konoha siempre lo estaba supervisando. Esa era la razón por la que el y Kisame, después de su encuentro con Jiraiya hace unos años, habían decidido vigilar de lejos al rubio en espera de un momento oportuno. Pero un día simplemente desapareció. No encontraron pista de el. No sabía si era por que la villa lo había confinado a permanecer dentro de sus muros o si lo habían ocultando en algún lugar. Pero desde ese momento en adelante, Kisame y el habían recibido la larga misión de encontrarlo.

Estaba algo enojada por el hecho de que el líder no les hubiese informado de que el zorro había sido capturado pero lo que mas le irritaba era el hecho de que todavía tenía que reportarse ante el líder, incluso cuándo el ya sabía que el Kyuubi estaba en la base. Su suspiro fue la única señal que dejó ver como muestra de su enfado.

Los compañeros finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble de madera adornada con todo tipo de símbolos y runas. Itachi tocó a la puerta y espero.

"Adelante."

Abrió la puerta y entró seguido de cerca por Kisame, quien cerró la puerta, ambos esperaron a que se les dirigiera la palabra. Pein estaba escribiendo sobre un escritorio. Ambos sabían demasiado bien que no debían de interrumpirlo. Pein diría algo una vez que hubiera completado lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que esperaron.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos, hasta que al fin Pein levantó la vista y se quedó observando los rojos ojos de Itachi. "Ah Itachi." Vio al compañero del Uchiha. "Kisame… han regresado."

Itachi asintió. "Estamos aquí para dar nuestro reporte sobre el contenedor del Kyuubi… pero escuche que ahora esto no tiene importancia."

"Ah, si" Pein se tomó su tiempo y quitó los papeles en los que había estado trabajando. Sintió el deseo de sonreír ante ambos. "Veo que ya se han enterado."

"Hn" Itachi estaba seguro de haber notado un tono burlesco en la voz del hombre.

"El Kyuubi esta en nuestra posesión, gracias a que alguien quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros. Es probable que ya hayas escuchado de el, por que es de Konoha, su nombre es Danzou." Pein vio un atisbo de reconocimiento… y algo mas, pero no puedo discernir exactamente que era. "Me doy cuenta de que el nombre te es familiar. Esta buscando con esta alianza el salvar a Konoha y el Jinchuuriki era la oferta de paz. Aun que claro eso significa que su misión ha terminado."

Itachi no dijo nada. Kisame por el contrario no se contuvo. " Así que esto en que nos deja a nosotros?"

"Bueno, normalmente les asignaría el buscar a otro de los contenedores, pero en esta ocasión tengo pensado algo diferente. Por ahora, su trabajo será el cuidar al demonio de nueve colas hasta que llegue el momento de la extracción."

"Eso es todo?!" Kisame no estaba contento, Samehada necesitaba sangre y chakra de vez en cuándo… y el también.

"Hay algún problema?" Sus ojos se clavaron en los amarillos de Kisame, quien sintió una oleada de miedo. Oleada que se rehusaba a mostrar.

"No"

"Bien. También en algunas ocasiones, serán asignados a ayudar a los demás en la captura de otros Jinchuuriki, si así lo veo necesario."

Kisame refunfuño un poco, de alguna manera le satisfacía la posibilidad. " Así que por cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que hacer de niñeras?"

"Debemos capturar antes a los otros cuatro y extraer las bestias para poder extraer al Kyuubi, es la única manera de asegurar el éxito. Pueden ser solo unas semanas, dependiendo de que tan rápido nos ocupemos de los demás."

Itachi asintió, sin importarle mucho su nueva tarea. Lo que el quería en estos momentos era un baño de agua caliente y su cama. Ya se preocuparía mas tarde sobre el futuro del Jinchuuriki.

"Esta en una de las celdas de abajo. Se encuentra débil, pero quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre en ese estado, que es la razón por la cual los asigne esta misión. En estos momentos, Zetsu esta cuidándolo. Su trabajo empieza mañana en la mañana."

"Entendido" dijo Itachi, Kisame solo asintió.

Pein les hizo señas de que ya se podían retirar. "Eso es todo, ya pueden irse"

Ambos salieron rápido y sin hacer mucho ruido.

Itachi yacía bajo el agua de la regadera. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que mostraba algún signo de satisfacción y Desafortunadamente, nadie hasta ahora había sido capaz de ver esto. Había pasado la última semana a la intemperie, entre la naturaleza, sin ningún tipo de comodidad. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Sintió como sus músculos se iban relajando y desactivo su Sharingan, permitiendo que el color negro de sus ojos saliera a la luz.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una blusa igual negra y se sentó para dejar que se secara su cabello a la par que leía un libro.

A mas bien intentaba.

No se podía concentrar. Intentó leer la misma pagina mas de cinco veces, antes de decidir arrojar el libro. Se fue a su cama e intento conciliar el sueño, pero eso Tampoco resulto ya que su mente estaba preocupada por cierto Jinchuuriki.

Que en estos momentos estaba aquí en la base de Akatsuki.

Le molestaba el saber que el rubio se encontrara ahí. De todos los escenarios que había creado en su mente, ninguno de ellos incluía al chico Uzumaki en la base. Pein había dicho que estaba débil. Débil era la última palabra que asociaría con el rubio. O al menos no con el Naruto que había conocido poco mas de tres años. El era descarado, necio, escandaloso, muy seguro de sus creencias y con un gran deseo por ser aceptado. Y con la ayuda extra del Kyuubi, no tenía duda de que si Naruto se aplicaba, se convertiría en uno de los mas fuertes ninja de Konoha.

Así que, que fue lo que paso?

Por supuesto, no era de su incumbencia. No le debería importar.

Pero Pein tenía que mencionar a Danzou. Su Sharingan parpadeo por unos instantes. Odiaba ese nombre. Con tan solo escucharlo, lograba que se activaran recuerdos que había guardado en su corazón y mente. Y aun que no se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho, odiaba a ese hombre por haberlo manipulado para lograr sus deseos. Lo que le había pasado a su clan, fue inevitable.

El hombre siempre realizaba lo que debía hacer en nombre de Konoha, supuestamente por el bien de la aldea- pero sirviendo a sus propios deseos. Era acaso esta la razón por la cual no había habido pistas sobre Uzumaki Naruto en los últimos años?

Repentinamente se puso en pie, sabiendo que no lograría conciliar el sueño, tomó su capa, se la puso y salió de la habitación. Quería respuestas y la única manera de conseguirlas era visitando al chico.

Naruto apenas y se movía en la dura cama. La celda era mas grande que la de Konoha, si bien no menos fría que la anterior. Aun así no temblaba, se había acostumbrado ya al frio de las celdas. Hizo un puchero. Era un poco triste el estar comparando las celdas. Empezaba a comprender el por que el Kyuubi odiaba tanto su celda y no hacia nada mas que dormir.

Que forma de pasar su decimosexto cumpleaños. La mayoría de los adolescentes estaría celebrando con un pastel y recibiendo regalos de sus amigos. El no. el estaba en una celda. Maravilloso.

'_Feliz cumpleaños a mi.'_

A pesar de su postura, estaba alerta, mas de lo que había estado en Konoha. No sabía realmente el por que. Había perdido ya toda esperanza, al estar en su pequeña celda. Se había convertido en un muerto en vida. Pero una vez que había salido de su cárcel, había tenido un atisbó de esperanza. El haber visto la aldea después de tanto tiempo y el haber olfateando el limpio aire lo habían traído a la vida. Desafortunadamente, la flama de la esperanza desapareció cuándo su viaje lo condujo a otra celda y lo coloco en una situación peor a la anterior. Deseaba haber permanecido entumecido, así al menos, cuándo Akatsuki deseara extraer el Bijuu y el muriera, no sentiría nada.

Escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban pero no se movió. No iban a hablar con el de todas formas. Todos ellos eran enemigos que lo único que querían era su poder. Poder que pronto obtendrían. Y entonces quizá, solo quizá, al fin encontraría paz. Escucho una breve conversación, aun que no entendía de que hablaban, lo que si sabía era que se trataba de dos personas. Después de eso escucho un par de pisadas alejándose mientras que otro par se acercaban. Luego sintió una presencia en la puerta de su celda, pero no le dio importancia. Ellos probablemente lo único que querían era mantenerlo vigilado, burlarse de el mientras le comentaban sus planes de como iban a dominar al mundo con el poder de los Bijuus. Empezó a desear que quien fuera que estaba afuera, dejara de ver tan atentamente atreves de la puerta. Lo estaba alterando un poco.

Pero no era tanta su alteración, como para que se moviera o hablara.

Casi no podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto en los tres años. Antes de ser tomado prisionero, el no habría tenido ningún problema en desafiar a algún atacante. Quería suspirar, pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo.

"No pensé verte aquí tan pronto, Naruto-kun"

Los ojos de Naruto por un momento se dilataron. Esa voz… lentamente volteo su cabeza; no pudo controlarse y acabó observando los ojos de un miembro de Akatsuki que era casi la viva imagen de su alguna vez mejor amigo.

"Itachi." Susurró con una voz ronca debido al desuso. Era la primera palabra que pronunciaba después de muchos meses.

--

Itachi había caminado por el corredor hasta llegar a la celda. Se encontró con Zetsu e intercambio unas palabras, antes de que el hombre planta se retirara.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la celda, observando lo que era una sombra del antiguo rubio que había visto años atrás.

No lo podía creer. Si el fuera otra persona, sus sorpresa se habría hecho presente en sus facciones. Cuándo Pein había dicho que se encontraba débil, el había asumido que estaba en ese estado tras haber peleando contra Danzou, quien habría tomado ventaja de la situación y le había capturado, quitándole el chakra y ofreciéndoselo a Akatsuki.

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

No había parecido entre este chico y el pequeño genin que el había conocido. Estaba pálido…muy pálido. Casi transparente, parecía casi imposible en alguien que una vez tubo una piel tan bronceada ya que Naruto siempre parecía que se había permanecido en el sol mas de lo normal. Ahora era mayor…mas alto y mas Delgado. De hecho parecía como si no hubiera comido algo decente desde hacia mucho. Aun cuándo la postura ocultara un poco el cabello, Itachi se podía percatar de que ya no se ponía en forma de picos. Un pedazo de tela sucia era la única ropa que llevaba, haciendo resaltar el hecho de que no había recibido un buen baño en mucho tiempo, ni un cambio de ropa. Pero lo mas terrible eran sus ojos, ojos que una vez habían brillado de una forma muy vivaz -aparte de su boca- ahora estaban vacios, sin vida y con círculos negros debajo. No había nada… no había personalidad, ni luz, ni determinación. _'Quien te hizo esto?'_

"Danzou." Fue la ronca respuesta, seguida de una tos seca. Itachi parpadeo, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Aun que esto confirmaba sus sospechas.

"Hn."

Naruto no pudo evitar el reír entre su ataque de tos. Quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, pero por alguna razón le divertida escuchar el corto y familiar lenguaje que solo los Uchiha tenían. Incluso si no era quien esperaba.

Itachi sintió… algo. Todo esto no encajaba muy bien con el. Había algo que le molestaba de todo esta situación. No parecía normal el ver a una persona tan alegre convertida en algo sin vida. Observo al rubio forcejear por hablar. No había agua en las celdas, lo cual significaba que debía ir hasta la cocina por un poco. Esperaría hasta mañana.

"Kisame y yo hemos sido asignados a vigilarte mientras estés aquí. Te traeré agua y comida por la mañana." Dijo en su usual voz fría.

"No importa." Intento decir Naruto. El Sharingan brillo amenazadoramente. Si Naruto fuera como antes, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que hasta ahora Itachi le había estado mostrando su verdadero color de ojos y no el Sharingan.

"Quizá seamos considerados criminales por muchos, pero no somos barbaros. Serás alimentado como todos." Menciono Itachi antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Naruto suspiro y volteo su cabeza al techo. Que no daría por estar entumecido una vez mas.

N/A: intentare actualizar cada semana sino dos. Por favor R&R


	3. Chapter 3 El Mar

A todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, me agrada que les guste el fic.

Resumen: Resumen: Inmediatamente después de la misión de rescate de Sasuke, Naruto es puesto en confinamiento gracias a una votación, que ni Tsunade puede oponerse. El día de su cumpleaños 16, Danzou hace un trato con Akatsuki. Se pone en movimiento una cadena de eventos que juntaran a tres mortales ninja.

Advertencia: Itanaru, es posible que algunos de los personajes que en la serie estan vivos a quino o al revés, no se me sorprendan xD.

**El Sol, La Luna y El Mar**

**Capitulo 3 – El Mar**

**--**

_Susanoo_

_El dios del mar y las tormentas y hermano de la diosa del sol Amaterasu y del dios de la luna Tsukiyomi. Tiene un temperamento muy __volátil pero también tiene un lado generoso y amable. En su visita a Amaterasu, perdió el control y sus acciones destructivas causaron que Amaterasu se encerrara en una cueva sumergiendo al mundo en una completa oscuridad._

_--_

"Orochimaru-sama…esta… muerto…"

Sasuke y Kabuto se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

"Espera… mas bien…"

Sasuke sonrió de forma burlona al ver que Kabuto daba con la respuesta correcta. "Estás en lo cierto… yo he tomado el control" Orochimaru era un estúpido si pensaba que iba a poder tomar su cuerpo. El había trabajando mucho para volverse poderoso y así poder matar a su hermano. No pensaba sentarse en el fondo de la mente de Orochimaru y ver como este cumplía su venganza. El vengar a su clan, era SU misión, SU propósito. Se había preparado estos tres años, el lo mataría con sus propias manos, con su propia conciencia, ninguna serpiente iba a apartarlo de su destino.

Así que había derrotado a Orochimaru en su propio juego, en lugar que el sannin se hiciera con su cuerpo, el uso su Sharingan para contenerlo, de cualquier forma ya no había nada que pudiera aprender de el. Ya era mas poderoso que Orochimaru.

Y por fin era hora de lograr aquello que se propuso desde que tenía 7 años.

Estaba listo.

Danzou se encontraba sentado en su oficina de Root. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba la vendada cara. Acababa de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por fin se había liberado del chico demonio y a la vez había asegurado que Konoha no fuera dañada. Entregar al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi fue un precio pequeño que pagar por obtener protección de Akatsuki.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era poner en marcha la siguiente parte de su plan. Había esperado pacientemente su momento. Esa rubia molestia de Tsunade, lo había insultado y quitado la posición que le correspondía. Que tenía el, que hacia que los rubios le causaran problemas? Primero ese chico Minato, luego Naruto y ahora Tsunade. Eso ya no importaba. El había hecho su movimiento sin que la adicta al sake lo notara.

Nadie se opondría ahora a que el tomara su lugar. Desde la "muerte" de Naruto, Tsunade ya no era la misma persona. Había perdido su determinación. El sabía que era por el chico Uzumaki. Desde que la notica de que el rubio había dejado este mundo le llegara, había ignorado su puesto, prefiriendo tomar para olvidar sus problemas, entrando en un estado de estupor. No asistía a las juntas del consejo e ignoraba a los miembros de el.

Tsunade ya no era capaz de gobernar y el estaba ahí, listo para tomar el puesto. Y se aseguraría de que la villa fuera feliz. Los haría ver que el era la persona adecuada para cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Konoha y brindarle un futuro.

En toquido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

"Adelante"

Un adolescente, de aproximadamente 16 años, entró. Era pálido y tenía ojos y cabello negros, era casi como una muñeca masculina china. Estaba ataviado con la usual ropa negra. Camino y una vez que se encontró frente a su maestro se incoó.

"Levántate"

El joven se puso de pie como le indicaron y puso atención a Danzou. Sus facciones estaban inmóviles, no había nada en su rostro que delatara en que pensaba.

"Este mensaje esta dirigido a usted, Danzou-sama." Lo dijo sin ninguna nota de emoción. Le entregó un pergamino que tenía un sello. Danzou tomó el pergamino y leyó lo que este decía, su ojo se estrecho en cierto punto de la carta, pero luego volvió a su estado normal. Le lanzó una señal al joven para que se retirara. Este estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando lo detuvieron.

"Haz sido hasta ahora en gran ninja. Por eso tendrás una recompensa. Aun no tienes un nombre o si?"

"No, Danzou-sama"

"Entonces deja que arregle eso. De aquí en adelante tu serás conocido como Sai"

"Gracias Danzou-sama"

"Ahora te puedes retirar, Sai"

Tras otra reverencia, el joven de nombre Sai dejó la oficina. Danzou se sentó de nuevo en su silla. "Así que… el joven Uchiha se ha hecho mas fuerte que su amo y lo ha matado." Orochimaru era un hombre al que Danzou una vez había respetado; ya que era fuerte, inteligente y un excelente ninja. Pero, la serpiente estaba condenado por su búsqueda de la inmortalidad. Danzou no era un idealista. El sabía que la muerte era algo que ni el mas fuerte ninja podía derrotar. No temía el morir. Era algo inevitable, lo único que el deseaba y quería era que Konoha viviera como la mas fuerte aldea de todas las que existían y quería lograr esto antes de que se tuviera que ir para siempre de este mundo.

El ultimo de los Uchiha estaba bajo el mando de Orochimaru por lo cual no le podía hacer nada. Pero ahora que la serpiente ya no estaba…

Convoco a sus mejores ninjas de Root. No estaba muy seguro de que iba a hacer la Godaime con el traidor. No le importaba. No esperaría a que le dieran permiso, el se encargaría de eso a su manera. Una vez que llegaran sus ninjas, pondría en marcha su nueva misión.

"Su misión es encontrar al criminal de rango S, Uchiha Sasuke. deben encontrarlo y matarla. Tráiganme su cabeza"

"Si, Danzou-sama" El grupo de 12 se inclino y luego desapareció.

Danzou cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y sonrió.

Si, las cosas estaban marchando justo como el las había planeado.

Era temprano en la mañana. Naruto no se había movido desde la noche anterior. Volteo sus ojos hacia los barrotes de su celda. Itachi había dicho que le traería agua y comida, pero aun no había señas de el. Sintió repentinamente un pinchazo de desilusión, que se desvaneció rápidamente, para dejarla en su estado normal. Cerró sus ojos. No le sorprendería si el Uchiha le hubiera engañado. Ese era el juego habitual en su antigua prisión. Estaba tan silencioso que alcanzaba a escuchar gritos que provenían de algún lugar de arriba. Por unos segundos se preguntó que eran esos gritos, pero luego recordó que de nada servía ya el preocuparse por lo demás.

Así que hizo lo que se había acostumbrado a hacer con los años… dormir. Aun que algunas veces no era dormir, sino que dejar que su conciencia divagará. Unas veces era por horas, otras por días. Secretamente esperaba que al hacer esto, una día ya no despertara.

Unas horas después fue despertado por un sonido. Apenas y abrió sus ojos y vio un destello de piel azul así que el día de hoy el Tiburón lo cuidaría en lugar de Itachi. Que sorpresa… después de todo eran un equipo. Pero dado que no tenía ningún deseo de escucharlo hablar, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a alejarse del mundo y entrar a su letargo.

"Hey! Se que estas despierto chico zorro. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido"

Naruto giró sus ojos tras sus parpados. Que podía hacer? , estaba encerrado en una celda, no tenía energía debido a la falta de comida y no tenía chakra. No había nada que hacer.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de responder mentalmente a como anteriormente lo habría hecho.

Tsunade suspiro y cerró sus ojos a la vez que dejaba un pergamino en el escritorio. Jiraiya se lo había mandado.

La noticia que acababa de recibir le aterraba pero aun así, ella sabía que algún día eso iba a ocurrir.

Orochimaru estaba muerto.

Esto comprobaba, que no importaba que tan poderoso era o que Tampoco importaba cuantas veces usara el Fushi Tensei que había creado, el seguía siendo humano por lo tanto era mortal.

Y la vida era corta…

Eso la hacia sentir vieja.

Gruño y busco otra botella de sake. Sirviéndose en un vaso, procedió a beberlo y alejar su tristeza. Mientras bebía, recuerdos del Orochimaru que había sido parte de su equipo le vinieron a la mente. El amable, silencioso, introvertido y poderoso genio Orochimaru. El que no era arrogante y que no tenía cierta fijación en el poder. El que no era sádico como para hacer experimentos en seres humanos. El que no estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad.

Ellos habían sido de la elite en aquel entonces. Los estudiantes del Sandaime Hokage. Los Sannin de Konoha. Su muerte solo marcaba el hecho de que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Ella podía parecer tan joven como quisiera pero eso solo engañaba a algunos… no a ella. Su orgullo siempre le impedía el mostrar su verdadero identidad. Sin embargo, en algún momento tendría que aceptar que ya no era tan joven. Ella era una mujer de 54 años. Gracias a su técnica de transformación, ella parecía de veinte años. Pero eso no la privaba de sentir los Dolores y achaques de su edad. Debajo de la mascara ella sabía que se encontraban las arrugas.

Una nueva era estaba comenzando. Un nuevo grupo de ninjas los superaría. Pronto, la nueva generación continuaría lo que ellos y aquellos antes de ellos, habían comenzando. Quizás dentro del nuevo grupo surgieran los nuevos sannin.

Tras otro suspiro, se volvió a servir otro trago y se lo tomó rápidamente.

En otro lugar y tiempo, quizá si el chico siguiera con vida… si el equipo 7 se hubiera quedado junto, quien sabe que podrían haber logrado. Tenían tanto potencial. Sasuke era el genio tal y como lo había sido Orochimaru. Sakura era la que mejor control de chakra tenía en el equipo tal como ella. Y Naruto era el que poseía un gran potencial casi como Jiraiya.

Desafortunadamente Naruto se había marchado. Y el resto? …en verdad seguía importando?

Esta vez decidió tomar de la botella.

Cuanto dolor podría seguir soportando? Era demasiado. Había visto mucha muerte a través de los años. Tantos seres queridos que- Nawaki…Dan…Naruto… incluso Orochimaru.

Volvió a tomar un largo trago y vio al techo. Al hacer esto, uno podía notar las dos lágrimas que bajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

"Kampai tu baka Hebi"*

Un grupo muy distinto estaba reunido. Este consistió de una chica pelirroja, un joven de cabello blanco que cargaba una gran espada y otro hombre, mas alto que los otros. Uchiha Sasuke estaba junto a estos tres individuos que acababan de ser liberados.

"Es momento de que les explique mi propósito. Voy a matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki y quiero que me ayuden."

Y entonces tuvo que ver como Karin y Suigetsu se peleaban. No le sorprendió el que quisiera trabajar solo. Por que siempre acababa con gente como esta? Era como ver a Naruto y a Sakura de nuevo.

Sasuke parpadeo e internamente tembló. Por que seguía pensando en el? No tenía ninguna razón como para estar pensando en el y mucho menos ella. Ellos no significaban nada. Forzadamente alejo estos pensamientos y espero a que los otros se decidieran.

Suigetsu se burlo de Karin, ya sabía que ella iría con Sasuke. "pienso estar cerca de Sasuke. Hoshigaki Kisame, uno de los siente espadachines de la niebla, esta con ellos. Lo derrotare y tomare su espada."

Karin solo le hizo una mueca de disgusto. " Solo planeas conseguir espadas, eso es tan triste."

"No tan triste como tu que vas con el grupo solo por estar cerca de tu preciado Sasuke-kun."

Volvieron a pelear

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina

"Bien…lo que sea…" murmuró algo, que los demás no alcanzaron a distinguir y luego volteo a ver a Juugo. "Y bien? Ya eres libre, que piensas hacer?"

"Kimimaru arriesgo su vida por el. Necesitó comprobar que tan fuerte es"

Sasuke asintió. "Entonces esta decidido. Nuestro grupo se llamara Hebi y el único propósito de Hebi es…" su mirada brillo de forma extraña "… es encontrar y matar a Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua, no para el, sino para el prisionero. No le daba demasiada importancia al asunto, lo único que debía hacer era mantener en un buen estado al Jinchuuriki hasta que las demás bestias fueran extraídas. Naruto parecía una concha patética. Itachi no tenía ninguna duda de que si el chico permanecía en su antigua prisión por otro mes, moriría. Sin la ayuda del Kyuubi, no había forma de que sobreviviera sin alimentos por mucho tiempo.

Y el no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Escucho pisadas y sintió el chakra de la única persona que no deseaba ver, por lo que dirigió su atención al agua hirviente.

"Tachi-sempai! Tobi sabe algo que tu no." si, definitivamente lo ignoraría. El al contrario de la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki, sabía quien era exactamente la persona que se escondía detrás de la mascara.

"Vamos Tachi-sempai! Adivina!"

"Hn."

"Aw… por que no juegas con Tobi?"

Finalmente Itachi se dio la vuelta, escondiendo su irritación detrás de fría apariencia. "NO tengo tiempo para tus juegos."

Tobi se rio, pero la risa se convirtió en un grave sonido. La figura se deslizo cerca de Itachi, sin mostrar la energía o actitud tonta que normalmente dominaba. Se acercó mas a Itachi y le susurró en el oído. "Ya sabes que es lo que dicen sobre siempre trabajar y nunca divertirse…"

Itachi no se movió, incluso cuando el hombre era mas intimidante de lo que aparentaba. Pero Itachi era un Uchiha y también podía ser intimidante si así lo requeria la situación.

"Por que estas aquí?" El hombre conocido como Tobi se alejo un poco y bajo sus brazos.

"Oh Itachi… no seas tan frio con tu tío."

Itachi alzó una ceja. "Que es lo que quieres?" Sabía que debajo de la mascara la persona estaba sonriendo burlonamente. Odiaba al hombre aun que lograba disimularlo.

"Tengo unas noticias que quizá te resulten interesantes."

Itachi espero a que el otro Uchiha terminara su oración. Por alguna razón, el otro disfrutaba hacer de dramático cuando contaba algo importante.

"Nuestro viejo amigo Orochimaru parce que al fin ha encontrado su fin."

'_Muy bien.' _Pensó Itachi. " Por que debería importarme?"

"Ah… esa es la mejor parte." Aplaudió. " Verás, por lo que he escuchado, tu hermano fue el que lo mato."

Hubo un silencio antes de que Itachi respondiera. "Hn." '_Sasuke te has hecho mas fuerte. Ya no falta mucho.'_

" El pequeño Sasuke se has hecho muy poderoso en estos años. Quizás tengas que esforzarte mas para mantenerte con vida Itachi." Con una gran risa Tobi dejó el lugar.

Itachi se volvió a la estufa y terminó de preparar el caldo, luego lo sirvió y le puso un popote. Asumió que Naruto aun no podría sostener una cuchara, y no estaba dispuesto a darle el de comer. No se rebajaría a ese nivel.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras que llevaban a las celdas, se dio cuenta de que Tobi había logrado lo que se proponían. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de su hermano.

Podía sentir el cambio en el aire. Las cosas iban a cambiar.

"_Me preguntó … que __harás ahora otouto?'_

TBC...

*Kampai tu baka Hebi= salud tu tonta serpiente

Por favor R&R


	4. Chapter 4 La Luz se ha ido

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews n_n

Disclaimer: lo tengo que volver a poner? ... nada de esto es mío.

Advertencia: spoilers, alguno que otro personaje muerto.

**El Sol, La Luna y El Mar**

**Capitulo 4 - La Luz se ha ido**

**--**

_Cuando Susanoo devasto la tierra, Amaterasu se retiro a una cueva que sello con una gran roca. Como resultado de su __desaparición, el mundo fue consumido por la oscuridad, privándolo de luz y vida. __Todo empezo a morir. Los demonios gobernaban la tierra. _

_--_

Tsunade se paro y diviso por la ventana a la villa que había acordado gobernar. Los civiles hacían sus compras en el mercado, los jóvenes genin entrenaban en los campos, mientras que otros hacían misiones rango D, la mas nueva generación corría por el patio de la academia jugando a ser ninja. Mientras suspiraba, saco una botella de sake y se sirvió.

Muchos nunca lo entenderían, pero esta no era la Konoha que conocía. Había una nube obscura sobre la aldea… llena de una clase de tristeza. No era algo que ella podía decir cuando o como ocurrió… aun que sospechaba que tenia que ver en parte con la perdida de cierto shinobi.

Uzumaki Naruto era una gran bola de luz. Solo con sonreír o reír, y con su gran bravuconería y determinación, parecía que iluminaba el día a cualquiera. El podía hacer a todos sonreír, incluso aun que uno no quisiera.

Pero ya nadie sonreía.

El sol tampoco parecía brillar como antes…

Y en ese mismo instante empezo a llover.

Tras otro suspiro, tomo mas sake. Esto no era lo que quería. Nunca quiso ser Hokage ni regresar a Konoha. Siempre dolía el volver. Se fue para olvidar y nunca regresar. Era culpa del chico que regresara. Pero ahora se había convertido en otro nombre de su lista del collar maldito. Y le empezaba a costar mas trabajo el preocuparse de la aldea o de sus habitantes ya que la mayoría odiaba al rubio que se había convertido en una clase de nieto o hijo en tan poco tiempo. No era secreto el hecho de que la mayoría de los aldeanos estaba contenta de que la amenaza se hubiera ido para siempre de sus vidas. Y cada vez que veía a una de esas personas, sentía las ganas de golpearlo con uno de sus golpes.

Últimamente había estado pensando en dejar todo esto y volver a vagar. Lo único que la detenía era la voz de Naruto.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por dos ninjas que aparecieron frente a ella. La media ebria Tsunade lanzo miradas asesinas a cada uno de los que estaban presentes.

"Que quieren?"

"Un mensaje para usted desde la Arena." El menos temeroso de los dos respondió, entregándole un pergamino. Se ensancharon un poco sus ojos antes de que abriera el pergamino, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estuviera en código. Pero las palabras que leyó hicieron que se enojara y partiera en dos su escritorio. Esto asusto mas a los dos pobres ninja que ya no sabían que les depararía si se enojaba mas la Hokage.

"SHIZUNE!!!"

La callada secretaria llego rápidamente. "Si Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade tomo un pergamino y una pluma y prosiguió a escribir en un pedazo de su antiguo escritorio. Lo enrollo y lo sello antes de dárselo a Shizune. "Manda un ave con el mensaje ahora."

"Enseguida Tsunade-sama." Y dejo la habitación. Los dos ninjas se disponían a seguirla.

"Ustedes dos!" Se detuvieron a un paso de la puerta. "Llamen al equipo de Azuma."

Azuma, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estaban frente a la Godaime Hokage. Azuma fumaba su cigarrillo, Ino observaba de forma poco disimulada el roto escritorio. Shikamaru alzo una ceja y observo a su mejor amigo. "Problemático…"

Chouji tembló.

"Tengo una misión rango A para ustedes. Estoy segura de que habrán escuchado que tras la muerte del Kazekage, la Arena ha estado envuelta en una guerra civil. Desafortunadamente los rebeldes se han hecho con la victoria y se han apoderado de la Arena. Los pocos que lograron escapar se dirigen hacia aquí guiados por Temari y Kankuro. Su misión es encontrarlos y escoltarlos a la villa a salvo."

Azuma asintió. "Aceptamos la misión."

"Bien, pueden irse tan pronto estén listos. Retírense."

Tsunade suspiro al ver todo el desorden de su oficina. Al masajearse los costados de la frente, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Akatsuki había capturado a Gaara mientras que este intentaba proteger la aldea. Había mandado tres equipos a ayudar, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde. Cuando llegaron al escondite de Akatsuki, el joven Kazekage yacía en el suelo muerto tras la extracción de Shukaku.

En el funeral muchos de los aldeanos habían asistido ya que con el tiempo muchos habían aceptado a Gaara y les entristeció mucho que muriera. Pero había otro grupo, numeroso, que no quería a Gaara ni al consejo. Así que una vez que se hubieron retirado los ninjas de Konoha, la guerra por el control de la Arena comenzó. Y como era algo interno, Konoha no podía ayudar.

Suspiro- había estado haciendo esto muy seguido últimamente- se toco el puente de la nariz. Empezo a escribir en un nuevo pergamino. Necesitaba hacer planes para cuando llegaron los refugiados de la Arena. También estaba muy segura de que la alianza entre Konoha y la Arena muy pronto seria destruida. El consejo no iba a estar muy feliz.

Era la primera vez que visitaba el monumento en tres años.

Kakashi camino hacia adelante, sus manos en los bolsillos. La lluvia caía con fuerza, pero a el difícilmente le importaba. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de ANBU. Si, había regresado a su antiguo trabajo. No tenia sentido seguir siendo maestro sino tenia un equipo. El equipo 7 ya no existía. Así que, que haría? Entrenar a Sakura? Era una perdida de tiempo entrenar a una sola persona, y mas a una chica que no le gustaba esforzarse mas de la cuenta. Nunca había demostrado mucho interés en ser una gran kunoichi. Estaba demasiado interesada en los chicos… bueno, uno en particular. Siempre había estado mas interesada en observarlo e intentar impresionarlo que en entrenar.

Así que fue a hablar con la Hokage y le dijo que es lo que planeaba hacer. Eventualmente Sakura fue puesta en otro equipo y el regreso al Anbu. Era donde pertenecía. El nunca pidió tener un equipo de genins. El tercero fue quien lo había casi literalmente forzado a aceptar. El estaba mejor solo o con un grupo al que lo único que tenia que hacer era dar ordenes. El no era buen sensei o niñera. El equipo 7 era muestra de eso. Al menos ahora podría estar solo para lamentarse.

Vio todos los nombres. Tantos nombres. Demasiados.

Por que no había venido antes? El anteriormente pasaba diario y le dedicaba tiempo a cada uno de sus compañeros que ya no estaban, realizaba esto siempre desde la muerte de su sensei. Así que por que?

Podía decir que estaba muy ocupado con las misiones, que casi nunca estaba en la aldea, que se la había olvidado. Pero todas estas excusas eran mentiras. La verdad era que… tenia vergüenza. Había fallado… fallado de tantas formas. Que pensarían Obito y Rin? Que diría Minato-sensei?

Cerro un ojo. Después de un rato lo volvió a abrir y con un dedo delineo todos los nombre que ahí estaban escritos. Nombres que no solo estaban gravados en la piedra sino que también en su corazón. Rin… Uchiha Obito… Namikaze Minato… Uzumaki Naruto…

'_Lo siento.'_

Una lagrima cayo. Se confundió entre la lluvia e hizo su trabajo al mojar mas la mascara que usaba.

'_Un ninja debe ver por debajo de lo obvio … Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura… Pero aquellos que no se preocupan por sus compañeros son peor que basura.'_

Kakashi se sentó cerca de la piedra, se le podía ver mas cansado. Si era honesto consigo mismo, el era tan malo como el resto de los aldeanos. Naruto, para el, era el payaso, el peor… siempre había subestimado al chico. Nunca observo que debajo de la apariencia brabucona se encontraba un perseguido e inseguro niño, el era un pequeño ser que tenia en sus espaldas un gran peso, uno que, la mayor parte de su infancia no entendió.

Nunca se le ocurrió, que tal vez Naruto era el peor por que nadie le prestaba atención. Se debió haber dado cuenta en la prueba del cascabel de que a Naruto le costaba mucho entender los conceptos básicos, por que nadie nunca le enseño. Debió poner mas atención. Debió entrenarlo bien no solo a el, sino que a todo el equipo.

Le fallo al equipo. Ellos no fallaron… el lo hizo.

'_Lo siento…'_

Intento pensar en lo que les había enseñado. No le tomo mucho. Trabajo en equipo y subir arboles. Eso era todo. Claro que de vez en cuando peleaban entre si y hacían entrenamiento con armas; pero en verdad podría decir que les enseño lo que necesitaban? Quizás si hubiera pasado menos tiempo leyendo su libro o visitando el monumento y hubiera llegado a tiempo, entonces si podría haberles entrenado mejor. Si desde el principio hubiera forzado a Sakura a tomarse las cosas en serio…que no había tiempo para amoríos estudiantiles. El podría haberla ayudado a manejar su chakra. También podría haber pasado mas tiempo ayudando a Naruto a entender los conceptos básicos que se perdió. En vez de eso, el poco tiempo que les dedicaba era principalmente para el ultimo Uchiha. Y ahora se arrepentía de darle al vengador tanta atención. Solo uso su poder para asesinar a su compañero de equipo.

Era lo único que podía ver en estos momentos. El cuerpo del rubio tirado en el valle sin moverse.

'_Lo siento…Naruto'_

Y ahora sabia una verdad mas grande. No solo le había fallado a Naruto, sino que también al padre del rubio… su sensei. La noticia fue un duro golpe para el. Y una vez que la idea se acento, no estaba tan sorprendido. Como es que nunca se dio cuenta del parecido? Quizás era por que había pasado mucho tiempo ignorando al chico cuando este era niño, por lo que había dentro de el, ya que la cosa dentro del rubio era la causante de la muerte de su maestro y dolía el verlo. Luego, cuando le fue asignado a su equipo, en su mente, lo clasifico como el mas débil y escandaloso, alguien que no merecía su tiempo.

En todo ese tiempo, nunca vio debajo de lo obvio para entender el por que el hombre había usado a Naruto… por que Naruto se parecía al difunto Hokage.

'_Lo siento… Minato-sensei.'_

El equipo de Kurenai saludo al equipo de Azuma al cruzarse en el camino. Kurenai y su equipo acababan de regresar de su primer misión rango C. Observo a la otra mujer del equipo. Hinata, había hecho un buen trabajo, pero no tan bueno como antes. La chica había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, tanto que la especialista en genjutsu se preguntaba si algún día seria la misma.

Cuando el chico Uzumaki murió, ella no les dio la noticia inmediatamente. Ya era demasiado malo con que Kiba casi hubiera muerto en la misión. Encima, Neji también casi muere. No importaba que el casi hubiera matado a Hinata, ella aun así lo quería. Decirle sobre el rubio solo la habría destrozado, mas allá de cualquier ayuda posible.

Pero al final eso no importo. Hinata se destrozo. Tan pronto como escuchó que su fuente de inspiración, su salvador había muerto, su corazón se partió mas si es posible después de todo lo que había sufrido en su corta exisistencia. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió. Los tres intentaron todo lo posible por hacerla salir. Incluso Kiba mando a Akamaru, pero ella solo le acariciaba el pelo, nunca se le vio una sonrisa o se escuchó alguna palabras proveniente de su boca. Apenas y comía. Aun cuando recibió toda clase de ultimátum de su padre, Hiashi, ella no se movió. Fueron meses de silencio por parte de la ojiblanca. A la Hokage no le quedó de otra mas que ponerla en retiro medico… incluso se le puso un guardia por temor a que se suicidara… y el equipo fue relegado a realizar solo misiones de tipo D.

Por un tiempo Haruno Sakura, el ultimo miembro del ahora diseminado equipo 7, trabajo con ellos. Pero no era la mismo. Los dos hombres del equipo no la trataban muy bien, especialmente tras ser considerada la mayor fan de Uchiha Sasuke, junto con el hecho de que casi no tenia nada con que contribuir al equipo. Una vez que entreno con ellos se hizo mas claro el hecho de que no tenia mucha madera de ninja, o al menos aun no. Le faltaban algunas habilidades. Kurenai no estaba segura de a quien culpar se a Kakashi por no forzarla a entrenar como se debía o a Sakura por pasar mas tiempo embelleciéndose que en preocuparse por su entrenamiento. Si había algo que a Kurenai le molestaba, eran las mujeres que daban mala fama al nombre de Kunoichi. Todo esto solo empeoro la situación del equipo.

Irónicamente fue Neji quien logro que la chica saliera de su transe. Y lo único que hizo Neji fue decirle unas palabras.

'_Naruto no hubiera querido que te lamentaras sobre el de esta forma. El habría querido que siguieras adelante y determinada en hacerlo lo mejor posible.'_

Y luego se fue. Al día siguiente ella se encontraba en el lugar en el que usualmente entrenaban, esperándolos. Seguro, no era la misma. Probablemente nunca seria la misma chica tímida, pero al menos estaba intentando vivir.

Las clases acabaron en la academia y los niños se apresuraban en salir. Todos excepto uno. Konohamaru se encontraba viendo por la ventana, aun no se había dado cuenta de que las clases habían terminado. Iruka al inspeccionar el salón se dio cuenta de esto y suspiro. A Konohamaru le había dolido demasiado la partida de Naruto, ya que el lo consideraba como un hermano mayor y aparte Naruto había sido el primero en tratarlo como una persona no como el nieto del Hokage. Esto sumado a la muerte de su abuelo, lo había dejado mal. Pero afortunadamente, los niños suelen curar mas rápido de este tipo de heridas. Lo cual era cierto con Konohamaru. Lentamente, pero seguro, estaba adoptando su antigua personalidad problemática y amistosa. Aun que en los últimos años, se había vuelto un poco mas pensativo. Ya no era el chico que se la pasaba haciendo bromas como solía hacer su rubio maestro, eso había sido reemplazado por una madurez que antes no había. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que uno podía decir que estaba pensando algo serio.

Iruka se sentó junto a el y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Estas bien Konohamaru?"

El chico volteó a ver a su maestro. Estaba bien? Quizás ayer si. Hoy, hoy no. No estaba seguro de estarlo. Tal vez era la lluvia que lo deprimía. Siempre lo hacia pensar en Naruto. Había llovido como ahora el día de su funeral.

"Y-yo no lo se."

Iruka asintió. " Por que no hablamos sobre ello comiendo ramen?" Konohamaru le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Iruka y asintió, recogió sus cosas y siguió a Iruka fuera del salón.

Iruka sintió una clase de déjà vu al caminar con el joven Sarutobi al Ichiraku. En vez de ver a un chico de cabello negro con una bufanda mas grande que el, vio aun rubio vestido de naranja, que caminaba con las manos en la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa. Giro su cabeza para deshacerse de la visión y suspiro. Extrañaba mucho a Naruto. Era como un hijo para el. Había estado devastado cuando se entero de lo ocurrido. Y por un tiempo estuvo muy enojado.

Estaba enojado con la Hokage por haber mandado a chicos tan jóvenes a una misión tan peligrosa.

Estaba enojado con Sasuke por haber asesinado a su propio compañero y amigo.

Estaba enojado con Kakashi por haberle dado un trató 'especial' al Uchiha y por enseñarle una técnica tan peligrosa con la que había acabado con su amigo.

Le tomo un tiempo el dejar todo su odio y resentimiento irse. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, diría que en verdad no había seguido adelante. No sabia si algún día lo conseguiría ya que sentía un hoyo en el corazón, cada que comía ramen, cada que veía a uno de los 9 novatos, cuando veía el asiento donde se sentaba Naruto. Algunas veces sonreía al recordar la forma de ser de su bromista favorito. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, sentía una gran tristeza… un sentimiento de que algo importante se había perdido no solo para el sino que también para el mundo.

Sakura caminaba por la aldea. Paso a la florería de los Yamanaka y le habían dicho que Ino se había ido a una misión rango A. mientras suspiraba, observo el mercado y luego volteó hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Sentía las ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría enfrentó de toda la gente, así que siguió caminando.

Levantó la cabeza y observo un campo de entrenamiento muy familiar. Los postes estaban a unos cuantos metros enfrentó de ella. Con un silencioso sollozo, empezo a caminar y se sentó junto al poste donde había estado recargada cuando acababan de salir de la academia. Junto a ella, atado al poste habría estado el dobe de la clase, Uzumaki Naruto. Junto a el habría estado el amor de su vida Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi habría estado enfrentó de ellos, reprimiéndolos sobre el por que habían fallado la prueba de los cascabeles. Le había dicho el por que había reprobado… el como había ignorado a su compañero y había ido tras Sasuke.

Ella era tonta.

Nunca aprendía. Seguía al Uchiha a donde fuera como un perro ovejero, en la espera de alguna muestra de cariño. Continuamente ignoraba a Naruto o lo regañaba por su estupidez. Y todos los días después del entrenamiento, le pedía a Sasuke salir con ella, el siempre le decía que no, y ella se iba a casa pensando en como hacer que al día siguiente le dirigiera la palabra.

Era todo lo que le importaba… su vida giraba alrededor de Sasuke. No le importaba ser una ninja. Era mas bien el ser una ninja para que así Sasuke se diera cuenta de que existía. Sus sueños consistían en casarse con Sasuke. Por lo que siempre intentaba verse presentable para impresionarlo y el entrenamiento pasaba a segundo o tercer plano.

Y que fue lo que conseguido?

No a Sasuke. Se había ido. Y Naruto? El se había marchado para siempre.

El equipo 7 también se había ido. Y Kakashi-sensei, la había mandado con alguien mas.

Por que era siempre ella la que se quedaba atrás?

Incluso la cerda de Ino era mejor que ella no podía contener el sentimiento de envidia ante el hecho de que su equipo estuviera en una misión rango A, mientras que ella, Sakura, estaba atrapada haciendo misiones rango D. ya que todos los equipos estaban completos, ella tendría que esperar antes de unirse a un equipo. Todo un año esperó. Claro, trabajo con el equipo 8 un tiempo. Pero ella sabia que nunca encajaría con ellos. Eran muy distintos, era un equipo diseñado para el reconocimiento de enemigos y campo de batalla. Ella no tenia mucho que aportar a excepción de alguno que otro conocimiento y una vez que Hinata regreso a grupo, ya no había lugar para ella. Así que regreso de nuevo a estar sola, hasta que llegara la graduación. Afortunadamente, los que pasaron eran un numero algo dispar, por lo que había un lugar para ella.

Sus compañeros eran hombres. Uno era un Hyuuga; el otro era de un clan pequeño, se llamaba Takahashi Hideki. No le tomo mucho el clasificarse dentro del equipo. En el equipo 7, Sasuke era el mas fuerte, ella la mas inteligente y Naruto el peor de los tres. En un irónico giro del destino, Hideki era el mas fuerte, Hyuuga Kenji era el mas inteligente. Ella en esta ocasión era la peor. Ambos asumieron que ella era débil ya que había sido puesta con los nuevos graduados aun cuando ella ya lo había salido de la academia.

Que humillante.

Por que era tan débil?

Su sensei no era como Kakashi-sensei. No llegaba tarde, no era un pervertido y los obligaba a trabajar sin descanso.

Pero ella lo extrañaba… extrañaba a su equipo…extrañaba al equipo 7. En su mente, nunca consideraría el equipo 11 su equipo.

Un hombre de cabello blanco descansaba en las aguas termales de una posada local. A unos metros de el estaba sentado otro hombre con cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Una hermosa mujer abrió la puerta y se acercó con una canasta. Se arrodillo, cerca del primer hombre. Al inclinarse, su bata roja, se abrió un poco a la altura del busto dejando ver un poco mas de sus encantos. Fue suficiente esto para que el hombre se riera un poco.

"Esta todo bien? Hay algo que desee?" le preguntó.

Jiraiya, el sannin y famoso escritor, sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Si, todo estaba bien, pero me encantaría que me lavaras la espalda." La mujer sonrió e hizo lo que le pidieron, le lavo la espalda y el cuello, retirándose una vez hecho esto, no sin antes haberle dejado una canasta con sake y fruta. Una vez que se había retirado lo suficiente, Jiraiya le hablo al otro hombre. La sonrisa había sido reemplazado por una cara seria.

"Tienes información para mi?"

"Si. Han continuado con sus planes. He escuchado de alguien en el país del trueno que el suyo fue capturado por ellos."

"Hmm…"

"Asumo que el de tres o el de cuatro es el siguiente."

Jiraiya asintió y se despidió de la silueta del hombre que salía del baño por atrás. Suspiro y le dio una mordida a una manzana antes de beber un poco de sake. Eran noticias perturbadoras. Akatsuki seguía con sus planes aun sin el Kyuubi. Algo no estaba bien. Lo poco que sabia era que para que sus planes funcionaran necesitaban de los nueve Bijuu. Que podrían hacer o lograr sin el mas poderoso de todos?

Si… algo no estaba bien. Una pieza importante de información se le escapaba. Y el pensamientos que cruzo por su mente lo espanto un mas de lo que ya estaba.

Movió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. No habia posibilidad de que…

Hablando de pensar claro.

Tonto chico, morir en su cuidado. Eran tan malo como su padre. Ambos eran aventados.

Los extrañaba. Se parecían mucho. Los dos hacían bromas a su gusto y tenían un corazón de oro. Puede que Minato en algunas ocasiones fuese serio, pero Naruto era igual de determinado. Desafortunadamente, también era muy escandaloso y desesperante hasta mas no poder. Y no olvidemos que también era muy denso. Nunca lo dejaba de molestar sobre su entrenamiento. El estúpido chico siempre lo alejaba de sus… ahem… estudios. Y como se atrevía a llamarlo Ero-sennin! No había nada de malo en ser pervertido! Para muestra todo lo que ganaba con sus novelas. Molesto chico! Pero aun así, probablemente era lo mas cercano que tenia a un nieto. Minato prácticamente era un hijo para el. Y el había aceptado ser el padrino de Naruto, que era la única razón por la que había aceptado a entrenarlo después de que juro que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Con una sonrisa salió del agua, cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla. En su momento no sabia que esperar del chico, pero quedó impresionado al ver lo rápido que aprendía. Claro que era a través de creatividad y determinación en vez de habilidad, pero eso en verdad importaba al final? Uzumaki Naruto en verdad había sido único.

Se vistió y volvió al camino. Tenía muchas cosas que investigar.

TBC...

Por favor R&R


	5. Chapter 5 Ascenso del Mal

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me agrada que les este gustando la historia, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero tuve problemas con mi compu, pero ya esta bien.

**El Sol, La Luna y El Mar**

**Capitulo 5 – Ascenso del Mal- Parte 1**

--

_La desaparición de Amaterasu dejo sin luz y vida al mundo. Espíritus__malignos__salieron__ de __sus__escondites__, __sumiendo__ al __cielo__ y a la __tierra__ en __caos__ y __oscuridad__. __Los otros dioses hicieron todo lo posible por sacarla de la cueva. _

_--_

Itachi, armado con un tazón de caldo y una botella de agua, podía sentir la inquietud de Kisame incluso antes de llegar a la celda. Kisame le miró con odio cuando lo vio.

"Este es el mas aburrido trabajo que he tenido que hacer. Soy un ninja! Debería estar peleando! En vez de cuidar a un chico que ni siquiera es divertido."

"Vete entonces. El líder quiere verte de todas formas."

No le tuvieron que repetir la orden. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kisame se había ido. Itachi se volteó a observar al rubio. Kisame tal vez esperaba que el chico diera pelea, que fuera escandaloso como la primera vez que lo encontraron. Se quito un cabello de la cara, quería dar un suspiro ante la situación. La presencia del chico iba a complicar las cosas. Estaba seguro de eso.

Quitando el candado de la celda entró y la cerró tras de si, se sentó en una silla junto al inmóvil chico. Podía darse cuenta de que Naruto no dormía. Estaba despierto, pero había aprendido a cerrarse del mundo. Conocía las señales… el también lo había hecho muy a menudo de mas joven. Era espeluznante que Naruto lo haya aprendido tan fácilmente. Cuanto habría soportado como para querer llegar a este extremo? No era sorpresa que Kisame no quisiera estar ahí. El hombre Tiburón necesitaba alguien que lo mantuviera ocupado y un Naruto así, no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

"Naruto-kun… levántate." Dijo fríamente… no era una sugerencia era una orden.

Naruto había escuchado en la lejanía a Kisame e Itachi, incluso escuchó cuando el último entró. Pero su mente estaba en su mundo de silencio y no pensaba salir de ella. No quería enfrentar el mundo exterior, ya que eso lo único que haría seria recordarle lo poco que tenia que hacer por delante. Que raro… estaba al borde de la muerte y no podía pelear por mantenerse vivo. De hecho le agradaba la idea.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo Naruto-kun."

La impasible voz de Itachi le llego a Naruto por segunda ocasión. Como era posible que la voz de Itachi fuera tan suave y a la vez tan potente, Naruto no tenia idea de como era esto posible. No había amenaza en el tono de voz, sin embargo estaba muy cerca de serlo. Y el en verdad no tenia la intención de enfadar a Itachi. No lograba entenderlo, si se suponía que a el no le importaba nada de esto. Así que con un poco de esfuerzo, Naruto abrió sus ojos, volviendo a la realidad y volteó su rostro hacia Itachi.

"Siéntate."

Ok, ahora si que iba lejos. Abrió más sus ojos. Como demonios se suponía que se iba a sentar? No tenía energía.

Itachi observo al rubio. Se daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a irritarlo. Esa mirada que le lanzaba era un intento de…amenaza? Si, una muy débil. Ni siquiera le afectaba. También se percató de que le cuestionaba con la mirada, casi como diciéndole. 'Por que habría de hacerlo?'

"Por que tengo comida para ti y a menos que te sientes, no probaras nada. No voy a dejar que te ahogues hasta morir si te quedas ahí tirado en el suelo como si este fuera tú cama fúnebre."

Naruto giro los ojos y abrió su boca pero la cerró rápidamente al recordar que se suponía que no les dirigiría la palabra. "Tú…" Se dio la vuelta. Que era lo que tenían los hombres del clan Uchiha que hacían que se enojara tan rápido?

Itachi sabia lo que hacia. Lo había observado lo suficiente por tres años como para saber que el rubio respondería si se le enfadaba. Era esto lo que quería exactamente. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad a Naruto. "Yo…?"

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. Si tuviera la voz suficientemente bien le habría gritado. "Tú solo quieres al Kyuubi" Susurró.

"Tú punto es?" Preguntó Itachi mientras alzaba una ceja. Vio como Naruto discutía con el mismo. Sus ojos en verdad eran una ventana a su alma. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba por la mente del contenedor del Kyuubi. Podía sentir como su mente estaba llena de odio hacia el. Finalmente después de luchar contra sus débiles músculos, Naruto peleo por sentarse. Luego que lo hubo logrado, retó a Itachi con la mirada a que le dijera algo. En su lugar, Itachi sin mostrar ninguna emoción le paso el tazón con el caldo y un popote. Las manos de Naruto temblaron un poco, pero sostuvo el tazón, viendo el caldo de forma rara.

"Pensaste que podías comer algo solido después de que ha pasado mucho desde que probaste algo así?"

Tras un breve puchero, Naruto tomo a través del popote el caldo y casi sonrió al sentir el líquido caliente pasar por su reseca garganta.

Silenciosamente Itachi observo y mientras esperaba a que el rubio acabara de comer, se puso a pensar en el futuro. Tenía un plan a prueba de fallos. Había aprendido a jugar el papel de criminal rango S. Desafortunadamente, dentro de poco tendría que terminar lo que empezó hacia tantos años. Sasuke se estaba volviendo mas fuerte, muy en el fondo, sentía una especie de orgullo para con su hermano, por ser tan fuerte, aun que para lograrlo haya tenido que sacrificar su relación de hermanos.

"_Tonto hermano pequeño, si deseas matarme, ódiame, maldíceme y vive una vida despreciable. Corre, corre y afearte a la vida. Y un día cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo ven ante mi." _

El sabía que había cavado su tumba al decir esas malditas palabras. El esperaba que con eso Sasuke se hiciera fuerte, así cuando el momento llegara y Sasuke estuviera listo, el lo encontraría y lo mataría, con lo cual el joven Uchiha seria un héroe justo como Itachi lo tenia planeado. Lo que no había planeado había sido que su tonto hermano recurriera a Orochimaru para obtener ese poder. Ahora que Orochimaru había sido eliminado, el sabia que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Volteo a ver al rubio que bebía lentamente de su caldo, se tallo el puente de la nariz. El hecho de que Naruto estuviera aquí, dificultaba un poco su plan ya que había planeado buscar al Kyuubi, pero en realidad eso solo servía de farsa ya que aprovecharía esto para ir en busca de su hermano. En vez de eso, estaba aquí recluido en la base.

Tendría que alterar sus planes.

El hombre conocido como Tobi se encontraba sentado contra la pared. Detrás de estas paredes, no tenia que pretender algo que no era… aquí, el podía ser el mismo, escuchar el silencio y pensar en cosas importantes. Tobi se había quitado la mascara revelando su verdadero rostro, un rostro que para muchos shinobi había muerto hacia ya mucho tiempo. El disfraz era fácil de poner y de actuar, aunque después de un rato se volvía algo muy cansado. Le tomaba mucha energía el hacer de alguien tan hiperactivo.

No había planeado mostrarse tan pronto a los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Pero las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que tenia planeado. Esa había sido la razón por la cual decidió crear a Tobi y hacer su camino en el Akatsuki, ni que Pein se lo fuera a negar.

Tenia que admitir que Tobi era divertido. Le agradaba desesperar a Deidara y Sasori. También le gustaba trabajar con Hidan para poder enfadar a Kakuzu. Y como un bonus tenía la oportunidad de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de su joven pariente. Esto último era un gran reto ya que Itachi había dominado la mascara de frialdad. Aunque había momentos, muy raramente, en los que se podía ver un atisbo de sus pensamientos, en esa cara de piedra y el se aseguraba de mostrarle al joven que lo había notado.

Había pensado que seria difícil hacerse con los Bijuu, especialmente el de Konoha. Pensaba que el consejo y el Hokage nunca entregarían al chico, tan fácilmente. También, por lo que sabia del contenedor, este era muy determinado a la par de que tenia mucho poder, aun que no con mucho talento. No pensaba que el rubio se entregaría sin una pelea. Danzou había servido de una gran forma, no solo había atrapado al Jinchuuriki sino que también había logrado que los aldeanos lo creyeran muerto, y luego de alguna manera había destruido el espíritu del chico. No era difícil ver que el hombre haría todo por tener el control de la hoja. Pero no había esperado que Danzou cambiara al chico por un poco de protección.

Danzou era un genio y un tonto a la vez.

En verdad pensaba que podría negociar con un grupo tan fuerte como Akatsuki? En verdad creía que esto haría que no invadieran Konoha una vez que tuvieran los Bijuu?

Y también estaba Itachi…

Aun que no podía asegurar el saber todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Itachi, si sabia que la mayoría de sus pensamientos tenían que ver con su pequeño hermano. Mientras Itachi estuviera con vida, el estaba atado a su promesa de no acercarse a Konoha. Pero el día que este muriera y estaba seguro que ocurriría – ya había escuchando mucho sobre el mas joven de los Uchiha, para dares cuenta de que el tiempo se estaba agotando para Itachi- y cuando ocurriera ya no tendría que respetar su promesa.

El poder de los Bijuu serviría a su propósito. El chakra de las bestias lo haría más fuerte que cualquier otro ninja. Y el cumpliría su propósito. Pronto, Konoha seria destruida sin la posibilidad de levantarse de nuevo. Y si todo ocurría con el lo planeaba, el pequeño Uchiha Sasuke lo ayudaría.

"Tobi! Mueve tu patético trasero. El líder te quiere ver." Gritaba Deidara a la par que tocaba la puerta.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto y se puso la mascara. "Oh! El líder me quiere ver? Quizá al fin Tobi tendrá una misión!"

"Apúrate"

"Ya voy Deidara-sempai"

Pein se encontraba parado en el centro de la habitación que usaban para la extracción de los Bijuu. Era una de las pocas veces en las que ponía pie en la base de Akatsuki. Ya que normalmente se limitaba a una simple proyección de el ante el grupo. Konan estaba a su lado, escondida entre las sombras. Ella era la callada; siempre esperando a que se le dieran ordenes.

El sonido de varias voces anunciaba que los otros ya habían llegado.

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu entraron a la habitación y se detuvieron frente al líder. Deidara le lanzaba miradas de odio a Tobi ya que este no se estaba quieto. Cuando vio que esto no daba resultado le dio un golpecito con el codo.

"Ow, eso dolio Deidara-sempai!"

"Cállate Tobi!"

"Cállense los dos!" Les grito Kakuzu.

"Les tengo una misión" Dijo Pein con una voz suave pero que denotaba autoridad, con lo que todos le prestaron atención. "Sasori, tu y Deidara capturaran al tres colas. Kisame, tú y Tobi al de cuatro y Hidan y Kakuzu al de ocho. Los espero de regreso en dos semanas."

Todos asintieron.

"Váyanse." La habitación se vacio rápidamente, aun que Tobi fue el ultimo en irse, se quedo viendo al otro por un largo rato, y un concurso de miradas dio comienzo entre Tobi y Pein. Un brillo rojo apareció en el único hueco visible de la mascara y al poco rato Tobi se había desaparecido.

Una vez que ya todos se habían marchado, Konan salió de entre las sombras, con una mirada de preocupación.

"Estas preocupada." Le dijo Pein sin verla.

"Si."

"Por que? Acaso dudas de mi?"

"Claro que no. Tú eres dios, eres invencible. Pero el no comparte tus ideales."

"No… el no los comparte. Yo soy un dios de la paz. El vive para y por la destrucción. Pero por Ahora es un mal necesario."

"Pero que pasara una vez que todas la bestias hayan sido extraídas? El quiere el poder para si mismo."

"Me ocupare de el cuando llegue el momento."

Era ya muy entrada la noche y la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha estaba durmiendo.

En una habitación en la que la única luz provenía de unas velas, había tres personas discutiendo unos planes que cambiarían el futuro de Konoha. Esa habitación era el sala de reunión del consejo, en estos momentos ocupada por: Danzou, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu. Danzou esperaba a que se le diera permiso de hablar.

"Por que has solicitado esta reunión tan entrada la noche? Y por que Tsunade no esta presente?" Pregunto Homura.

"Ah… esa es la razón por la que los he llamado." Koharu volteo a ver a Homura. El asintió e indico a Danzou que podía proseguir.

"Estoy preocupada por la Godaime. Tsunade, según creo, ya no esta cumpliendo con su deber como debería. Nadie lo ha hecho público, pero todos se dan cuenta. Deshonra a la aldea con sus apuestas y su vicio por la bebida."

"Puede que eso sea cierto, pero eso es un problema personal y no tiene que ver con su forma de cumplir su deber. Mientras cumpla con sus obligaciones de Hokage, no veo razón para que te preocupes." Dijo Koharu. Danzou asintió. Sabía que le iba a costar convencerlos.

"Bien, entonces dirían que cumple con sus obligaciones como debería? Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo o llego a tiempo a una junta del consejo? O que se reuniera con los jefes de los clanes? En verdad pueden decir que ha hecho las mejores decisiones desde que se hizo Hokage?."

"Si ha hecho lo correcto o no es cosa de a opinión de cada quien. Solo puedo decir que hay veces en las que no me gusta como procede, aun que hasta Ahora han funcionado bien." Respondió Koharu.

"Pero están en lo cierto con lo ultimo, ella ha mostrador poco interés en las juntas y esas juntas son esenciales para evitar un problema mayor." Agrego Homura. Danzou sabía a que se refería con esto. Homura no quería que se repitiera la masacre.

"Si, seria terrible si hubiera otro clan en esa situación. Necesitamos a los clanes unidos para que puedan proteger a la villa. Creo de suma importancia que el líder de la aldea se haga cargo de eso. También hay otro problema."

Koharu levanto una ceja. "Continua"

"La Godaime ha basado sus acciones en sus emociones en vez de pensar en el bien de Konoha. Deja que sus relaciones con ciertas personas afecten sus decisiones."

"En especifico, te refieres al contenedor del Kyuubi? A veces relaciones de ese tipo son esenciales. Sin eso, ella nunca habría regresado y menos tomar el puesto de Hokage. Y si, algunas de sus decisiones son en base a emociones, pero mientras el resultado sea benéfico para la aldea no veo ningún problema. Es por eso que Homura y yo somos sus consejeros. Para asegurarnos de que no la dominen sus emociones."

Danzou asintió. No lo mostro pero en su interior estaba sonriendo. El sabia que debía decir para conseguir su apoyo. "Verdad. Y sus consejos han sido de gran ayuda. Sin su apoyo en todos estos años, dudo de que la villa siguiera como lo es, el día de hoy. Pero ahora nos enfrentamos a un problema. Dada la cercanía entre la Godaime y el difunto contenedor del Kyuubi, ella ya no presta tanto su apoyo a la aldea. Ya no puede proteger la villa, en su actual estado. Mientras más pasa el tiempo mas se va hundiendo en el alcohol. Somos afortunados ya que no hemos sufrido un ataque de alguna otra aldea. Pero en verdad podemos continuar como si nada? Pueden asegurar que la aldea esta bajo un buen líder?"

Homura lo miro fijamente. El y Koharu sabían demasiado de política, como para dares cuenta de que Danzou tenía un segundo motivo. "A donde quieres llegar? Dilo de una vez."

"Bien. Es hora de un cambio. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. Los aldeanos se están inquietando con las noticias sobre Akatsuki, la guerra civil en la Arena y las demás naciones que nos rodean, muchas de las cuales son enemigos nuestros. Ellos se han dado cuenta de que la aldea esta en decadencia y temen que la aldea sea atacada de nuevo. El tratado con la Arena ha sido anulado; por lo que si alguna aldea decidiera atacar ahora, la villa estaría extremadamente vulnerable."

Koharu entrecerró sus ojos. " Que quieres que hagamos Danzou?, obligar a Tsunade para que deje su puesto?"

"Si eso es lo que se necesita para proteger Konoha. Como saben para mi nada es mas importante que el bien de la aldea."

"Hmm…" Koharu dejo sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. "Sabes que eso requiere de un voto del consejo y de los jefes de los clanes."

"Si"

"Y aun si todos votaran en favor de este _cambio_, quedaría la duda de quien seria el sustituto. Jiraiya se rehúsa a volver a menos que sea una emergencia, además, su red de espionaje es de gran ayuda, aparte de el, quien mas esta cualificado?"

"Creo que cualquiera de ustedes dos haría un excelente líder."

Koharu rio. "No tengo ningún deseo en ser Hokage. Estoy segura de que Homura diría los mismo." Homura asintió. Danzou hubiera sonreído si pudiera. Ahora los tenía a los dos justo en donde los quería. El ya sabía de antemano que ninguno de los dos tenia el deseo para ser Hokage. Koharu continúo. "Pero, creo que tu en algún momento fuiste considerado para este puesto. Si no hay alguien mas, tu te harías cargo de dirigir a la aldea?"

"Ustedes saben que humildemente haría lo que fuese necesario para cuidar la aldea."

Ambos ancianos se recargaron en sus respectivas sillas, pensando en este dilema. Homura finalmente contesto. "Nos has dado mucho en que pensar. Déjanos, por favor, para que podemos discutir esto. Nos reuniremos mañana en la noche a esta misma hora y te daremos una respuesta." Danzou inclino la cabeza en respeto.

"Como deseen." Se dio la vuelta y se retiro con una gran sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente, todo estaba tranquilo mientras Itachi se movía en el abandonado lugar. Los únicos Akatsuki que todavía estaban eran el y Zetsu, quien tendía a vigilar a los demás mientras hacían sus misiones. Pein y Konan no pasaban tiempo en la base. Usualmente estaban resolviendo los problemas de Amegakure. Así que Itachi estaba solo, lo que era una buena señal.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

Itachi se había pasado casi todo la noche pensando. Si seguía el plan, se encontraría con Sasuke, pelearían y al final el moriría y su otouto seria un héroe.

Pero Naruto… el Kyuubi se le extraería… Naruto moriría. Y entonces que?

Por más que intentara ignorar las consecuencias, no podía. Originalmente, sus planes solo afectarían a Sasuke, quizá Konoha. Pero ahora sus decisiones no solo afectarían a Konoha o al país del fuego, si no que también a todo el mundo. Podía en verdad vivir a morir con la decisión que acababa de hacer?

Una de las veces en las que se había encontrado con Jiraiya, el sannin le había dicho algunas cosas sobre los sapos y sus estudiantes- uno de sus estudiantes había sido el hombre que se convertiría en el Yodaime Hokage, el otro un pequeño joven que se convirtió en la cabeza de Akatsuki… un hombre que se creía dios. Jiraiya menciono a un niño de una profecía, en un principio había creído que el joven Pein era el indicado, pero ahora pensaba que era alguien más. Un rubio de nombre Naruto.

Si Naruto era el chico de la profecía – e Itachi estaba casi seguro de eso – no iba a dejarlo morir.

Suspiro. Sabia que la presencia de Naruto iba a complicar las cosas.

--

Naruto estaba despierto y alerta cuando Itachi apareció. No había dicho nada, mientras veía al Uchiha abrir la celda y cerrarla. Lo que si noto fue que, esta vez no traía comida con el. Se pregunto por que.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun." Itachi se acerco hasta estar muy cerca del rubio. "Siéntate, vamos a dar un paseo."

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron un poco. Viaje? A donde? Se aclaro la garganta mientras se sentaba.

"Donde?" pregunto con una voz un poco ronca.

"Hn." Naruto suspiro. Típico. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada del silencioso Uchiha. En vez de eso, tomo la mano que apareció frente a el. Luego volteo a ver los símbolos que realizaba el pelinegro. Ambos desaparecieron para aparecer en un habitación. Silenciosamente Naruto observo el lugar. Había una cama en un rincón, tenia una colcha negra, Itachi se sentó sobre ella, juntó a la cama estaban dos mesitas de noche y un ropero en el otro extremo de la habitación, una lámpara iluminaba el lugar. En otra parte de la habitación había una mesa con una silla, juntó a ella un pequeño espejo y a lado una puerta. Finalmente dirigió su vista al hombre que lo había traído a este lugar.

"Donde estamos?"

"Mi cuatro" le respondió Itachi, luego se volteo y camino hacia la puerta. Volteo su mirada y los ojos azules se encontraron viendo unos negros. Naruto estaba algo sorprendido al ver los ojos de Itachi sin el sharingan. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que todas las veces en las que había visto al Uchiha, este no tenía sus ojos adornados con el doujutsu, siempre habían estado normales. "Ven".

Naruto se le quedo viendo. Itachi suspiro e intento de nuevo.

"Puedes caminar, no?" Naruto parpadeo a la par que las palabras eran registradas y lentamente se movió para sentase, asegurándose de agarrarse a la pared. Siguió a Itachi y entraron al baño. Vio que la tina estaba llena de agua y fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. "Quítate lo que queda de _esas ropas_". Continúo Itachi.

En otro momento, Naruto tal vez se habría sonrojado ante el hecho de desvestirse ante alguien y mas si ese alguien era Uchiha Itachi, pero en este momento, la idea de un baño caliente – incluso dentro de territorio enemigo – era Demasiado buena como para negarse. Además, dudaba que el Uchiha le importase el verlo desnudo. Pensaba que no le importaba más su desagradable estado, hasta que observo una vez más el agua. En segundos, las trazas de tela que hasta hace poco lo cubrían, habían terminado en el suelo. Itachi se despojo de su ropa y noto que Naruto difícilmente se había percatado de esto. El vio esto como una señal de lo mucho que había cambiado el rubio. Naruto estaba apunto de convertirse en un ser ten insensible como el y esto hacia que Itachi no supiera que hacer.

La idea de un Naruto sin sentimientos no le caía muy bien.

Extendió se mano hacia el joven ninja de la hoja. Naruto la agarro y fue jalado hacia adelante. Naruto estaba tan delgado que casi era espantoso. Sus huesos se veían a través de la piel- piel que debajo de toda la mugre era casi tan pálida como la de Sasuke- ahora que ya no había masa muscular. Y una vez que estaba dentro de la tina, Itachi puedo ver todo el daño que Danzou le había hecho. Con las cadenas supresoras de chakra, el Kyuubi no podía curarlo. Así que, se podían notar varias cicatrices así como algunas heridas en su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas. Por un breve momento su Sharingan parpadeo.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, esperando a Itachi, pero como no notaba movimiento, se dio la vuelta. Vio al pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que estaba examinando su cuerpo e inmediatamente se sonrojo, más que nada de vergüenza. Danzou se había asegurado de que algunas de las heridas fuesen largas y visibles. Con el Kyuubi, no habría nada de esto. El las habría hecho desaparecer. Desafortunadamente, el chakra del zorro no lo podría ayudar ya. Pero al estar frente al Uchiha de esta forma, era como un golpe a su orgullo. En alguna parte de su interior, sintió una furia para con el mismo, pensó que no había luchado lo suficiente en los últimos años, pensando que Itachi se burlaría de su debilidad.

En vez de eso, solo había silencio, a excepción del sonido del agua al moverse. Itachi se sentó y jalo a Naruto para que se situara entre sus piernas y fue en ese momento que el Perdido orgullo del rubio hizo su fugaz presencia…

"Hey! me puedo bañar yo solo, gracias."

"Hn... lo dudo. No serias capaz de limpiarte como es debido." Respondió Itachi.

Naruto refunfuño un poco, pero sabía que Itachi tenía la razón. Estaba cansado de caminar de la silla al baño. Probablemente se ahogaría, por no ser capaz de permanecer sentado. Itachi le tallo con fuerza y Naruto estaba seguro que su piel acabaría roja. Pero no se quejo. Ya que iba a estar limpio por primera vez después de años. Itachi tuvo que vaciar y volver a llenar la tina dos veces para poder deshacerse de la mugre. Finalmente, jalo a Naruto y abrió la regadera.

"Cierra tus ojos."

"Por que?"

Recibió su respuesta cuando unos dedos se movían entre su cabello y el sonido de un shampoo de frutas le llego. Los largos dedos de Itachi en su cuero cabelludo se sentían de maravilla. La tensión se desvanecido y dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Itachi lo escucho y sonrió burlonamente, continuando el masaje. Después repetir el mismo proceso, el cabello del rubio quedo brillando. Los ojos negros se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de la longitud del cabello rubio, esperaba que a Naruto no le importara si se lo cortaba.

Ayudando al rubio a salir de la tina, Itachi agarro dos toallas, envolviéndose en una y en la otra al Naruto. Este apenas y lo noto. Estaba muy entretenido viéndose en el espejo. Y no le gustaba lo que veía. Había círculos negros debajo de sus ojos sin vida. No era nada más que piel y huesos, juntó con alguna que otra cicatriz. Tembló al recordar como había recibido algunas de ellas. Su cabello era largo y si alguien no lo conociera lo tomarían por una chica. Y para empeorarlo, no podía ignorar las pulseras que lo mantenían prisionero… esos malditos supresores de chakra que habían sido parte de el desde el momento en que despertó amarrado a una cama hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi saco a un Naruto más límpido del baño. Sus piernas temblaban por la falta de uso, aun cuando la mayor parte de su peso estaba en su acompañante. Cuando estuvo frente a la silla, el ojiazul se colapso. Observo como Itachi se movía en la habitación, tomando unas cosas y vistiéndose. De repente una bola de negro lo pego en la cara.

"Ponte eso." Naruto se quedo viendo las ropas antes de recogerlas. Sin decir algo, tomo la playera negar y se la puso, luego se paro sobre los bóxers y los pantalones negro. Entonces cuando iba a jalarlos, sus piernas flaquearon. Alzo sus brazos, preparándose para el golpe, se sorprendió cuando otro par de brazos lo detuvo. Itachi cambio de posición sus brazos y lo ayudo. Naruto se sonrojo de nuevo y suspiro en señal de derrota. Era tan débil. Y odiaba la idea de ser débil frente a un Uchiha. Casi podía oír la voz de Sasuke, llamándolo _'Usuratonkashi'_.

Itachi observo al otro. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos a través de su postura y sus ojos.

"Se callo siente veces y se levantó ocho*" Le suspiro. Era lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto lo escuchase, este levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban adornados por la sorpresa y la confusión, por esas palabras de motivación. Por que estaba diciéndole esto? Que intentaba decirle Itachi? A caso Itachi quería que peleara?

Itachi vio que el rubio entendía a través de sus ojos azules y le dijo que si. Luego volvió a sonreír como solo un Uchiha sabe hacerlo.

TBC..

Por favor R&R.

*Proverbio chino.


End file.
